Graduation Day the epilogue to Follow Me Home
by randompenmenship
Summary: this is the finally addition to " Follow Me Home", "Rumors Cut Deep" a" Baby, I'm coming home" It'stold from Sakura's point of view on the events that happened after " Baby, I'm Coming Home" it's a basic play by play hope you like it


**Author's Note: **** So I've had an overwhelming inquires and request for the fourth addition to my ongoing series about Itachi, Sakura, and little Kaname, and I've been meaning to update. I didn't want to fuck this little series up so I've been taking my time writing it out and plotting the ending. Something is up with the site so the eighth chapter to Broken, Beaten, and Damned is complete, but I can't post it today on the 14****th**** the same with this little number, but I'm going to have it ready for you guys. First, I gotta go put my lil man in the bed someone is getting ill as all get out. **

"**Graduation Day" **

**(Sakura's Point of View) **

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, and began to think of all the things that had changed over the past eight years. She no longer was a chubby face teen, but now she had the face of a woman, mother, and wife. Eight years ago when she returned from her mission, she had found Kaname and Itachi asleep together.

It had caused her a slight bit of pain knowing that Itachi had figured it out on his own, but in the same since pride swelled in her chest at the way he had accepted Kaname without much of a fight.

Of course Mikoto had a few choiced words for Sakura keeping her grandchild from her, but in the end she knew that the judgment of the clan could have seriously damaged Sakura in a way that she might not recover.

After all the stares of the villagers were hard enough to deal with without, evil fan girls, angry old men and woman of their family adding to the fire, when Sakura had asked Mikoto how she knew that Kaname was an Uchiha her small child activated his sharingan with a smile.

It was extremely unsettling to say the least, to have a sharingan wielder, smiling at her. I mean the sharingan was usually used in a battle to incapacitate the enemy and here was her son smiling at her with loving blood red eyes and black tomoes.

Then there was Itachi, and that was something that Sakura was absolutely terrified to face with all of the rumors that had been circulating around the village. I mean honestly, how she was supposed to explain the red haired green eyed child that strongly resembled the Kazekage of Suna. Yes, it was something that she was sure Itachi was going to have a problem with.

Still Mikoto had saved her the trouble of having to explain the strange color of the child's hair because she had reviled to Itachi that Kaname was in fact definitely an Uchiha. So at least there had been no drama there, but there was drama, and a hell of a lot of it.

It all started with the Uchiha Elders, they wanted Sakura and Itachi to get married immediately, but that was not what Sakura wanted. Yes, she loved Itachi more than she could describe, but she was only seventeen, with an amazing career ahead of her.

She had fought tooth and nail with both the Uchiha Clan and her mentor because she wasn't willing to be tied down at such a young age, and Itachi was there every step of the way supporting her in her decision.

**A/N: sorry to interrupt but im listening to youtube and look if you like country music and you're a girl check out " why haven't I heard from you" by reba mcentire haha love the video and song. Ok, continue. **

Things stayed similar to the way they were before, except Itachi moved into her small two bedroom apartment to be a part of Kaname's life. So for four years that's how they lived with Kaname when one left on a mission then the other watched their small child, and soon Sakura's name was in every village and on every tongue.

She became a top medic nin, and was one of the best kunochi Konoha had ever produced. Her son was a brilliant child, but he followed closely in his mother's footsteps staying with children his own age to experience life with teammates his own age. People often asked if he was as intelligent as his father, and Itachi would smile and say even more so.

Today their son was becoming a chunin and it was the happiest day of her life, she couldn't wait to watch both the exam and the graduation ceremony. Kaname and Itachi had been training nonstop for months improving his use of the sharingan, and she had trained Kaname in his chakra control as well as a few basic medical techniques.

About the time that Kaname had turned eight both Sakura and Itachi decided that it was time for them to settle down, and so they were married in a simple ceremony in the Hokage's office. It was very private and small and it only legalized the union that the two had formed over those last few years. Sakura glanced into the corner of the mirror only to see her husband's face reflecting in the glass, and she smiled the same bright smile like always.

"Is it time to go Itachi," she said turning to face her husband in the doorway. " In a few minutes we'll be leaving, you might want to go help Kaname with that medical pack you gave him as a gift. He can't see to find an appropriate place for it along with his gear," her husband's tenor voice rang throughout the room. "Oh the joys of being a parent, huh Itachi," she said laughing as she exited their bedroom in search of their son.

**Author's Note: **** Thank you so much to everyone who has followed this particular series, I hope that you liked the ending. It is sad that this story had to come to an end, but it was time to close out this little number. Now r and r keep a look out for other stories. Love you bunches, me **


End file.
